<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heather by SOl1295</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778903">Heather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOl1295/pseuds/SOl1295'>SOl1295</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Hinata Harem, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Unrequited Love, both want the same person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOl1295/pseuds/SOl1295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, Kuroo didn’t necessarily hate the small orange-haired boy who captivated the attention of everyone, including his gamer best friend but he didn’t welcome him with open arms as well. </p><p>Kuroo watched as Kenma eyes gazed onto Hinata Shoyo every time he would walk by, he's got Kenma mesmerized. </p><p>"Wish I were Hinata" <br/> </p><p> </p><p>The only thing he knew how to do was bite his tongue and keep pretending that Kenma loves him. </p><p>"Why do you wanna be me?,"</p><p>He wanted to be the one that Kenma choose but he wasn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I   w i s h   I   w e r e   y o u</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Now, Kuroo didn’t necessarily hate the small orange-haired boy who captivated the attention of everyone, including his gamer best friend but he didn’t welcome him with open arms as well.</p><p>The boy hadn’t done anything to him personally, honestly, he’s always praising him anytime he does something cool, it’s because of the bubbly personality that Kuroo finds himself not hating him, not when it’s not Hinata's fault that he’s so likable. It’s not his fault that his crush since they were kids is mesmerized by the boy with bright hair. </p><p>But because of that, he can’t bring himself to fully enjoy his company when he’s reminded that Kenma is already in love with someone else. Someone who isn’t him. </p><p>And here he is, wasting his Saturday night watching cable TV all alone in his room waiting for Kenma to call and re-tell him about his night out with Hinata, if there was one topic that Kenma could talk forever would be about his boyfriend. Even before they started dating, it seemed that Kenma enjoyed talking about him. </p><p>It wasn’t long before his eyes drifted across the room to an oversized red polyester sweater that was twice Kenma sized. ‘He must have left it by accident…’ Kuroo thought before an old memory popped into his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you sure?” He asked suspiciously, it wasn’t every day that Kenma was nice to him and to hand him his favorite sweater, there had to be a catch “Did you do something you’re not supposed to? Like trip Lev or something?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you think that I’m only nice to you to avoid getting out of trouble?” He asked, looking half afforded, but Kuroo just stared at him waiting for Kenma to answer the question “Okay, fine but it wasn’t completely me? Yaku also helped”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kuroo always found it interesting when people assumed that Yaku was the mom friend of the group when he’s more of the wine aunt looking to create some chaos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, aren’t you going to take it?” Kenma asked, holding the red polyester sweaters as the other moved to grabbed his phone “It’s obvious you’re cold, trying to be cool by giving your sweater to Fukunaga”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was in his second year, the 3rd of December. Back when he thought that Kenma might have felt the same way, might have even considered the thought of kissing just like he did. It wasn’t a secret that Kenma lacked interest in the female body, always getting uncomfortable whenever Yamamoto would talk about the girls from school. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was obvious that something was bothering him but he couldn’t understand what it was. It couldn’t be because of the third-years because they just talked about this. Was it because he took his phone away? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Look is it-”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I kissed a girl today,” Kenma said, his monotone and calm voice replaced with one of shakiness and uncertainty. “It felt gross”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Was it just her or do girls in general gross you out?”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Girls” He softly said looking up to almost as if he was waiting for him to judge him “Does that make me weird?” </em> <em> Kuroo looked down at him before facing forward “Nah, and if that does then I guess we'll be weirdos together because I too like making out with guys as well”  </em></p><p>
  <em> Kenma stares at him for a while before a small smile forms on his face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe whenever Kenma would stare at him in the locker room when he thought nobody was watching and always ended up getting flushed when he was caught that gave him false hopes or whenever Kenma would curl up next to him whenever they were alone together. </p><p>If only Kenma knew how much he liked him, but Kuroo watched his eyes as he walked by, what a sight for sore eyes, brighter than the yellow sun. Hinata got him mesmerized, while he died. </p><p>He doesn’t know when he began to notice the way his eyes would light up at the sound of Hinata's voice or the way his eyes would land on his lips. Kuroo likes 100% sure that he realized Kenma was feeling way before him and that hurt more when he would deny it, giving him a bit of false hope. </p><p>It wasn’t the first time he had this thought, it seemed that I kept popping more and more especially whenever he sees them kiss but he wishes he was Hinata. It made sense though, Hinata was someone interesting, someone, who always managed to stay interesting, someone that Kenma felt drawn to. </p><p>Kuroo doesn’t hate himself but he wonders what it is like to be him, to have everyone wrapped around his fingers. Everyone knew that he had a harem, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Oikawa, Atsumu, and a few others. It wasn’t a secret that Hinata and a few people were quite fond of him, platonic or romantic and it seemed that everyone knew him. Despite all the flirting that was thrown at him all he could think about was volleyball. At first, Hinata had treated Kenma the same way he treated everyone else but something happened because soon Hinata was visiting more and more and would usually be seen next to Kenma. Whenever they would hold hands under the table, Kuroo would look the other way, not wanting to accept the truth that was right in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Would you ever kiss me?” He half-whispered to the boy in front of him staring at him with widened eyes. Kuroo bit his lip before responding again, ignoring the sting  in his chest “I'm kidding”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Kenma: I and Shoyo are on our way to your place left my keys inside the sweater</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Kenma: Is he staying for the night?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Kenma: I'm not sure</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Apart of him wanted to text him saying that he should stay the night after their dates over but he knew that Kenma and Hinata would most likely want to spend the night alone together and the image of them Hinata waking up next to Kenma, both naked made him sorrowful, </p><p><b></b>For the next fifteen minutes, he spends watching whatever was on the TV, as thoughts spiral into his head? What were we doing? We’re they holding hands? Kissing? Saying their ‘I love you’s’?. </p><p>Until the sound of the doorbell broke his thoughts, standing right in front of his door was the boy he’s been in love with for years holding hands with none other than Hinata Shoyo, who looked nothing but happy to see him,</p><p>The worst part is that he did nothing, but Kuroo still feels like a monster for having awful thoughts about him.</p><p>“Kuroo!” Hinata said going in for a hug, one that he half-heartedly gives back but keeping two tanned colored hair boys. “I saw the Tokyo tower and it was so high up!” </p><p>Kuroo didn't say anything as he watched as Kenma grabbed the red polyester sweater taking out the keys before he handed it to Hinata to wear. The light blush on his face didn't go unnoticed but what took him by surprise was that glance that he gave him filled with uncertainty before putting it on, for a moment Kuroo swears that he looked like he was holding tears back. </p><p> </p><p>"We should get going, it's getting dark" Kenma said walking out "Hey, you're still up for tomorrow? My parents have been asking about you" </p><p>"Yeah, I wouldn't miss your mom's birthday" He chuckles a bit "She'll kill me" </p><p>"Don't be so dramatic, Kuroo" He said with a fond smile "The most she'll do is expose your old pictures to everyone" </p><p>"Oh!" Hinata suddenly remembers something "We left the pastry in the car! Kenma, can you go get them, they were for Kuroo!" </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Kuroo found himself alone with Hinata. Unsure what to talk about, Kuroo was about to ask about their date but before he had the chance to ask anything Hinata beat it to him.</p><p>"You know, you're amazing" It was so raw and genuine that Kuroo froze for a moment confused where this conversation was going "You know, you're amazing" </p><p>Again, he found himself unable to say anything there in front of him stood the person he wanted to be the most only to learn that Hinata wanted to be like him. Why? He isn't that special compared to him if this was anybody else he would have believed they were mocking him but this was coming from the genuine person he knows.</p><p>Life would be so much easier if Hinata was just a bit of an unlikeable asshole</p><p>"Don't say that, Kenma would kill me if he heard you talking bad about yourself" It came out more bitter than intended but hoped that Hinata hadn't picked that up. </p><p>The way that Hinata's eyes scanned him almost as if he was reading an open book felt as if the world had stopped for a moment and at that moment Kuroo realized that maybe Hinata wasn't as oblivious as most assumed.</p><p>Kuroo can hardly remember what happened next all he knew was that Kenma had returned with a box of pastry handing it to him before they had a small talk about a new game that Kenma's been wanting to buy until it was time for them leave. Truthfully speaking he wasn't paying attention as his eyes glanced to their hand-holding and the soft smile that Kenma held for the boy with the bright smile. Even as he watched them walked out not once did they let go of each other, it was truly heartbreaking but what had hurt the most was the kiss they exchange with one another as Hinata whispered sweet nothings to him. </p><p>They leave him all alone in that tiny apartment that he lived and for the first time since he moved the Appartement, Kuroo took notice of all the space that lived in. He hadn’t realized the tears in his face until he started sobbing on the ground, the sting in his chest soon turned into a throbbing that wouldn't leave. It hurt so much and the tears seemed to endless.</p><p>Hinata had no reason to be jealous of him when he has everything he wants in the palms of his hands.<br/><br/><br/>Who knows how long Kuroo stayed there laying in the ground all he knows is that, he cried as if his heart would break.”Kuroo…?” He widened his eyes as the sound of Kenma’s voice rang in his head. “What’s wrong?” Kenma kneels and cups his face with both of his hands. </p><p>If he had any more tears to cry with they would be all gone at the warmth of Kenma’s hands. He can’t cry, and it hurts so badly, it hurts so much that he just wants to scream but he needed to say the words he’s been wanting to say before they consume him. Kuroo moved in closer as he faced Kenma “Why would you ever kiss me?” Kuroo said as Kenma softly gasped “I’m not even half as pretty” <br/><br/>“Kuroo, I-”</p><p>“You gave him your sweater”</p><p>“It’s just polyester”</p><p>“But you like him better…” Kuroo looks down, not wanting to see Kenma’s reaction “ I wish I were Hinata”</p><p>His eyes widened as he felt Kenma’s lips onto his and without hesitation, he kissed back. Selfishly Kuroo wanted more, so he did for who knows long until he opened his eyes and pushed back when he remembers that Kenma already had someone. </p><p>“Shoyo broke up with me”</p><p><em> Oh, </em>that was it. He was just a rebonded until the get back together and here he was thinking that Kenma might choose him, that maybe too thought of kissing him</p><p>“Because I’m in love with you,” Said Kenma with a flush face as he stood there trying to process what just had come out of his mouth “I’m sorry that it took me this long to realize” </p><p>It sounded too good to be true that Kuroo refused to believe that Kenma meant it after all Hinata had just broken up with him it would make sense that he didn’t want to be alone and flung to the first person who would open their arms for him. “You don’t mean that,” He said bitterly, “I have been second to him and you can’t play with my feelings just because you can’t have him”</p><p>Kuroo stood there waiting for Kenma to let go and laugh at him but instead, he only gripped harder refusing to let go of him. Neither said anything to the other unsure what to say next. “I think I’ve liked you since my first year when you were wearing my sweater” Kenma softly spoke, “I thought it looked better on you than it did one me” </p><p>3rd of December. </p><p>“I can’t remember my life before I met you and I was scared that somehow I’ll fuck it up with my feeling’s so I pretended they were never there, to begin with,” Kuroo listened quietly “But I can’t pretend that they’re no there because I’m in love with you, Kuroo Tetsurou”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. S u c k s   t o   b e   m e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata knew he wasn’t book smart but that didn’t mean that he was oblivious to his surroundings despite what most would assume of him. It’s just that he chooses when to look the other way because other people's business wasn’t any of his and besides he learned playing had its perks, for one he wasn’t caught up in any drama, and second, nobody got hurt if he didn’t say anything. </p><p>Most importantly as long as it didn’t affect his volleyball career other people's drama or love life didn’t matter to him after all the only thing he wants to do is play volleyball. </p><p>In his middle school year, he spends most of the time alone watching from the sidelines that he developed a habit of noticing small details in people's speech so it wasn’t a surprise that it stuck with him when he entered Karasuno. It didn’t take long for Hinata to figure that something was going on with the team captain and vice-captain from the student glances to the fondness in their voice whenever they speaking to each other, didn’t matter to him because, in the end, this was two of his senpais and teammates that he looked up to. So he did the only thing he knew what to do and look the other way. </p><p>That’s why he looked the other way when he noticed the change in his and Kageyama relationship, it was barely visible but a change had been forming it had been terrifying when he recognized the look that he would give him,  not because he hated Kageyama but because it was Kageyama. Karasuno due, setter and spiker (even best friends) he didn’t want things to change between them because things were already perfect as they were. No need to make things awkward between the team if they started going out. He learned that when he asked Kageyama if he had a crush on him, it was safe to say that someone was avoided uh for practice that day. Hinata wanted it to be clear that he does not need romance when volleyball is all that he needs. </p><p>Come enter Kozume Kenma, the brains of Nekoma. Someone who had caught his attention from their first match, at first Kema was another rival/friend that he wanted surpass, he wanted Kenma to fall in love with volleyball. Even now he doesn’t know why Kenma felt different compare to the rest of their rivals, he just was. Unlike the rest, Hinata didn’t look the other way when he would catch Kenma gazing on to him it made him smile but of course he didn’t say anything but Kenma knew. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you get weird out hanging out with me?” Kenma asked, resting his head on his shoulder “You’re too nice to me”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hinata knew exactly what he was talking about but he didn’t answer the question only continue to play with his hair. It seemed that he wasn’t to please with his lack of answer and asked again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This time Hinata answered the question “No” He said, facing the blond setter “I like hanging out with you” That was the truth, Hinata did enjoy being around him, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Even if we’re like this” His eyes moved down “You know how I feel, don’t you? You don’t like people touching you when they have feelings for you” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata knew that he was known for being a happy person but sometimes even he had his dark moments but nobody could do because all he does is smile through the pain but that had been the first time that someone and saw behind the mask. He never thought that someone would see through him, yeah he felt didn’t enjoy it because every time he did, Hinata would only feel more guilty that he couldn’t return the feelings and pretended that they didn’t exist. It was a part of him that he grew to hate. And he could never open it up because there was no one that he could talk about it with, without fearing that he’ll disappointment for not being the perfect sunshine boy that they all believed him to be but there Kenma was seeing the true him and still looking his way.</p><p>That was the start of something new for him, them.</p><p>Hinata saw how Kuroo looked at Kenma, it was the same way that he looked at him but selfishly he only bit his lip and looked away and proceed to hold his hand as if he wasn’t breaking other’s people hearts. It wasn’t only Kuroo’s but the other who felt something for him, Hinata would lie if he said that the guilt wasn’t killing him but the warmth of Kenma’s hands was comforting. It made him feel special.</p><p>Hinata wasn’t stupid. He watched as they stole glances despite them holding on to each other, the worst part was that Kenma wasn’t aware of who truly had his attention and because he was the worst Hinata played along, hoping that one day it really would be him. </p><p>Kenma wasn't one to leave his keys of the house behind especially not when their inside of his favorite polyester sweater, Hinata knew that it was an excuse to go see him even if he didn’t realize it yet. The closer they got to his apartment, the more tempted he was to get out of the car and run the other direction far away from Kuroo’s apartment.</p><p>Most of the time Kenma was good at reading him and other people except when Kuroo was thrown into the equation and suddenly he was blinded. He wanted to scream at him, slap him, break up with him for hurting him in the most painful way but he couldn’t because he choose this, he knew that he wasn’t the one but more importantly it was because he was too selfish to let go. </p><p>Hinata was surprised and flustered when Kenma gave him the polyester it had been the first time that Kenma ever handed it to him and then the guilt came back when he glanced at the tall boy who was staring at him but when he looked back to see Kenma’s face there was mixed emotion in his eyes as if he was debating whether he did the right thing. </p><p>"You know, you're amazing," Hinata said meaning every word not missing the way Kuroo froze "You're a talented player despite not playing anymore but that's not all you have, you're really smart! Unlike me who only has volleyball...I can see why everyone wants to be you, even I want to be" </p><p>In the world of volleyball, there were so many talented players with all unique skills but sometimes they had talents outside of volleyball and those were ones that he held in high respect especially when he realized that volleyball could be taken away from him at any moment and what would he do then? That’s why aside from being Kenma’s favorite person, Hinata wished he was as could be like the captain from Nekoma. Kuroo was all he could not be. </p><p>"Don't say that, Kenma would kill me if he heard you talking bad about yourself" He picked up on the bitterness but said nothing of it. </p><p>Kenma returned shortly cam back holding a bag of pastries that Kenma had specially picked out for him, Kenma took this time to tell Kuroo about this new game that they had come across on their date, Kenma was looking forward to playing it but he knew that his eyes weren’t on Kenma, he was looking at their fingers intertwining as Hinata leaned closer but it seemed that Kenma had his focus on someone else</p><p>The smile that Kenma had on him was a different one that he would give him, it was a smile reserved for only one person. The way that Kenma’s eyes gazed at him as someone who looking at the person they loved. Hinata knew that Kenma cherished him but he wasn’t sure that Kenma ever loved him, not like he loved Kuroo, at least. Kenma’s stupid for not realized who he wants. </p><p>Hinata spends the whole half an hour watching from the sidelines until it’s time for them to leave, Hinata wasn’t a nice person despite what people thought of him because he knew that Kuroo was watching from the window and he pulled Kenma into a kiss before pulling away to whisper in his ear. “Walk me to the train station?” He softly smiled, staring at Kenma’s beautiful eyes as the other nodes slowly. Hinata isn’t a nice person but he isn't heartless because he had finally made up his mind. </p><p>Not once did Hinata ever let go of him because he wants to keep holding on as long as he can before he has to let him go. He doesn’t miss the way that Kema looks at him with worried eyes but Hinata just smiles as they continue walking in peaceful silence. </p><p>It wasn’t until they were close to the train station that Hinata finally stopped their tracks and Kenma gave him a confused looked. He took a big deep breath trying to calm his racing heart, Hinata loved him and that’s why he valued Kenma’s happiness. “Kenma, let’s break up,” He said, trying to hide the hurt expression on his face, Hinata would laugh at Kenma’s reaction if it weren’t for the seriousness of the situation. </p><p>“Why?” He asked, Hinata flinched a bit as Kenma pulled him closer “Did I do something wrong!?”  </p><p>It was truly heartbreaking that even now he refuses to see the truth, Kenma was so cruel because here he was breaking up with despite still loving him and by denying the truth it’s giving him false hope that he so oh used to by now. “I was never the one, huh?” Hinata said pausing to look at him “I know that you love me, Kenma, but are you <em> in </em>love with me?” He asked already knowing the answer but still wanting to hear it from him.</p><p>“I do love you Shoyo,” He said not understanding the question “Are you okay?” </p><p>“No, kenma you’re not in love with me,” He said caressing Kenma’s face softly with his other face as he leaned in closer and every cell in his body wanted nothing else but to kiss his pretty lip, he couldn’t. “Because you’re in love with Kuroo, so please don’t deny it anymore because you’re only hurting me more by doing so” </p><p>“No, I’m not”</p><p>Stop.</p><p>Hinata for the last time has a taste of Kenma’s sweet strawberry lips, putting his arms around his neck, a kiss so desperate refusing to let go of each other until they’re done both sides knowing this would seal the end of them </p><p>“It’s his face that you think of when you kiss me,” Hinata said pulling away watching quietly as Kenma eyes widen slowly before looking at him with complete guilt, it doesn't suit him, Hinata thought to himself before flashing a smile to him, a guinea one. “There’s no reason to keep lying to yourself anymore” </p><p>Even as he smiles it’s hard to keep it up “You gave me your sweater” He says before taking it off and handing it back to him. Kenma hesitates before he takes it off</p><p>Hinata never told Kenma this but he was the most beautiful human being on this planet to the point it was blinding or that someday’s when they’re laying next to each other in bed he’ll cry because it was painful to be in love with someone who pretends to love you.</p><p>Even now as tears leak out of Kenma is still as beautiful as the stars in the pure dark skies. “I’m sorry” Kenma whimpered softly, still holding his shaking hands “I’m so sorry, Shoyo” </p><p>Hinata bit his lip trying to contain the tears trying to escape, he hadn’t expected those simple words to hurt him this badly, and yet he didn’t want Kenma to see him cry. “S-stop” god, it seemed impossible to get the words out without them stuttering. “Go. He’s waiting for you.” His lips tremble as he finally let’s go of Kenma hands, softly pushing him towards the direction back to Kuroo, keeping his head down because if he didn’t he’ll have to see his face and break down begging Kenma to choose him, love him. </p><p>It takes everything in him to not cry as he hears Kenma footsteps running away from him. Memories flash before his eyes of all the time their times together, when they met, matches, hand-holding, realization, their first kiss, first date, and even all their bad times. Every moment he spent with me was special and that’s all that he has to from him, bittersweet memories of their time together. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I love you, Kenma,” Sixteen-year-old Hinata said for the first turning around the other side of the bed to face Kenma as he softly placed a gentle kiss before curling up next to him, “How did I get this lucky?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Unable to keep it inside anymore Hinata let out the loudest scream from the top of his lungs with every raw emotion that was deep inside his heart unable to contain the anguish that had struck his heart, the dreadful ache in his chest felt as if his insides were being torn into pieces. “Fuck…” he muttered to himself as his feet started running the other direction unaware he was going as he tried his best trying to wipe his tears away but with no luck, they just keep coming. </p><p>He fell in love with someone and by doing so he let his walls drop and revealed to Kenma the softest parts of him and the most valuable parts that he had to offer,. Every touch that Kenma left on him only added to his delusions and during those moments of intimacy Hinata was too caught up in the warmth of Kenma’s body press against his that he never noticed Kenma’s nails digging breaking his skin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Might write a sequel taking place during his time in Brazil or Msby where he learns to move on and fall in love again but it might not be kagehina because I'm not sure how to write that. Anyways I also thought of Hinata as Heather in the haikyuu universe but then I realized how it would suck to have a bunch of people you care about have feelings for you at the same time but you don't want to hurt them for not feeling the same way or wanting your relationship to change with them, the self-hatred only increases as the guilt consumes them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>